Tachimukai Yuuki
Tachimukai Yuuki (立向居 勇気) is the second goalkeeper and a midfielder of Inazuma Japan, goalkeeper of Yokato, and a huge fan of Endou. He was originally a midfielder but was later inspired by Endou and decided to be a goalkeeper. He was at first the goalkeeper of Yokato but transferred to Raimon; later, he was chosen for Inazuma Japan. In GO, he reappears in Episode 37. Appearance He has golden brown hair and blue eyes. As of Season 3, he is always seen wearing a goalkeeper's uniform or an Inazuma Japan jacket, but in the Episode 86 he wears a tuxedo. In GO, his hair is mostly the same, except that his front bangs are now on his right side and that he is a lot taller than bef ore, he also is seen to wear a green jacket over a peachy colour with white. Personality Tachimukai is potrayed as a hard working, upbeat, and cheerful boy with a passion for soccer. He is a great fan of Endou's: he admires Endou and follows his path of loving soccer and never giving up. However, unlike Endou, he is a shy boy and often loses his endurance. In spite of being childish and shy, he is sometimes able to understand things better than some people. When he first met Endou in Episode 43, he is shown to be so shy that he hides behind one of his teammates. He is considered as talented by the whole team, for he is not only able to attain Endou's God Hand and Majin The Hand, but also is able to perform Mugen The Hand along with Maou The Hand succes sfully through his slogging and determination, and also through watching Endou perform the techniques over and over again. In their battle against Genesis, Gran called him the weakest of their team. So did Gazel in their match against Diamond Dust. Kogure even called him a copycat which made Tachimukai create Maou The Hand, his first original technique. Plot Season 2 When Endou arrived at Fukuoka, Daisuke's friend introduced the team at Yokato. The captain of Yokato called out to Tachimukai, who was hiding behind a teammate. He introduced himself shyly, and showed the "thing" he had previously mentioned to him, which was God Hand. He and Endou later became friends, and on the next day he saw what Majin the Hand looked like, and began trying to master it. The day when Mamoru sadly sat down at the corner, he saw how Tachimukai accomplished Majin The Hand, which helped Endou lift his spirits. In Episode 55 , the episode when Endou became libero, Tachimukai became the main goalkeeper of the Inazuma Caravan. With the help of Tsunami, Tachimukai also learned a new move from Endou's notebook called "Mugen The Hand", and he was able to evolve it to G4. Season 3 Tachimukai was one of the chosen ones to become one of Inazuma Japan members. During the match between Inazuma Japan and Korea's Fire Dragon, he was temporarily the goalkeeper to replace Endou, whom Kudou benched. He was able to catch God Knows, but was unable to catch God Break and Atomic Flare, but when Endou understood the meaning behind Coach Kudou's words, Tachimukai returned the position of Goalkeeper to him. During the match with Knights of Queen, and in which after Endou made Ijigen The Hand, Tachimukai praised Endou for managing to create another great hissatsu again but a moment later, Kogure appeared and called him a copycat for using Endou's hissatsu. And that made him restless. In Episode 89 , Fuyuka does her job as one of the managers and give the whole team a one-day off. Everyone took the day off while Tachimukai decided to spend the entire day leveling up and practicing. Haruna was the first (other than Kudou) to find out about the change in Tachimukai's change in attitude. Tachimukai told her, every hissatsu he owned was Endou's, and Endou was the one who intended to learn Mugen The Hand if he hadn't changed into a libero. Haruna gave Tachimukai a quick lecture and got a hint that someone said something to Tachimukai, and it turned out to be Kogure. She, along with the other first-year who are Kurimatsu, Kabeyama and Kogure, helped Tachimukai to master a new hissatsu. Unfortunately, their shoot power wasn't enough since they are originally defenders and not forwards. Later, Tsunami came and helped them which manage to lessened the burden a little. He was also the one who came up with the new name Maou The Hand . During the fight with Argentina, Tachimukai became depress and loses confident with himself when he was unable to stop Leone's shoot, but with the help from Kurimatsu and Tobitaka's words, he regains his confidence and is finally able to complete Maou The Hand. Later, he followed Kidou to Demon's Gate to rescue Haruna. At first, Tachimukai was beaten by Black Thunder and Dark Matter, but at the end of the match he found out about Black Thunder's weakpoint, and defeated Deasta. After the graduation of Raimon 3-year students, it is known that he became Yokato Junior High's new captain. He used Maou The Hand G5 against Gouenji's and Someoka's shots and stopped the two, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words, and those said words were,"Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Tachimukai appeard in Episode 037 (GO) . He is seen watching Shinsuke training to become a goalkeeper and also helped him. After he helps Shinsuke, he was seen, along with Kidou and Haruna, watching Shinsuke training with Raimon (GO), Minamisawa and Hyoudou. Game He is seen watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. His first appearance in the anime is in the new opening. In the game, he is seen talking to Tenma and Shinsuke when they're having trouble on finding ways for Shinsuke to master his Keshin, Mamoru Shin Titanias, in order for him to become a goalkeeper. Tachimukai gives him advice, and he ends up mastering his Keshin, though it wasn't seen. Game appearance Hissatsu *'GK God Hand' (Blue version) (Yellow version, Game) *'GK Majin The Hand '(Blue version) *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Maou The Hand' *'GK God Hand V' (3DS Game) *'GK Lucky Dice' (3DS Game) *'OF Gorimuchuu' (Game) Keshin *'KH Koun No Last Vega' (3DS Game) Quotes *''"The Fist of Justice is an amazing technique. From what I can tell, it has no faults, It's just.... When I first saw Majin The Hand, it felt like a bolt of lightning rushed through my body from it's intensity, but I don't sense any of that impact from Fist of Justice."'' (To Endou Mamoru) *''"How do I say it? Even if it's like a lion, it's still like a cub..."'' (To Endou Mamoru) *''"Amazing, it's evolving right before our eyes!"'' (To Everyone in the bench) Trivia *His given name Yuuki (勇気) means "courage". His name Tachimukai Yuuki is based on "tachimukau yuuki", that means "courage to stand for" in Japanese. *Tachimukai has a character song, Courage To Stand For based off the meaning of his name. *In Episode 43, it is shown that Tachimukai likes spicy food, so Kogure's hot pepper prank would have no effect on him, only making the food taste more enjoyable to him. *With Endou, Tenma, Sangoku, Rococo, Nishizono Shinsuke and Shadow, Tachimukai is one of the the only characters with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon: 5 (field player) and 1 (goalkeeper)). *Tachimukai, along with Endou, Hibiki, and Rococo, are the only ones who could possibly master Endou Daisuke's move, such as God Hand, Majin The Hand, and especially Mugen The Hand. *Tachimukai has the same age as Haruna, and the rest of the first-years. *He becomes the Captain of Yokato after the FFI arc. *His voice in GO changed a bit. *He used to be midfielder but later changed to goalkeeper because of he admired Endou. *His last dub name, "Lachance", means "The luck" in French. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Goalkepers Category:Yakato Category:Raimon